Untitled
by ZADRookie
Summary: He was a slave; she bought him to free him. Now, she is the slave, but... who will buy her? And... will that being free her? Pairing: VegetaxBulma Crossover: DBZ - Invader Zim. Featuring: ZimxDib


Hello! If you were worried about what happened to me after I posted my last story, worry not for I'm not dead… yet. If you were not; that's ok too.

Before you go on to read the Intro of the story I came up with, I have to make some points clear:

Point 1. This is, in no way, the DB or DBZ Universe… I just picked some of Akira Toriyama's characters and references and placed them in a Universe of my own… and I have fitted them according to my needs. You don't agree? You are free to go read another story, be my guest.

Point 2. Since the Story Summary forces me to spoil a bit of the story surprises, I warn you that Dib and Zim (and maybe some other of Jhonen Vasquez's characters) will be in here to. Why? How? Well... you better read. If this kind of crossover is not your thing, then run along to look something else you may like.

Point 3. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Invader Zim and all related to it belong to Jhonen Vazquez and I'm in no way profiting from this story. I just thought in writing it it for my amusement… and, maybe, the amusement of others. So far… the lizard, the furball, and the term Morphaderithe are mine.

I'll probably list more points in the future… or not. Anyway, if you read all 3 points and you are still here… then, please, enjoy!

_Italics_ are thoughts.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

**Intro.**

_I can't believe this is actually happening!_, she thought to herself while she followed her captor – a big humanoid lizard – through a dim-lit corridor into a small office-like cubicle. The girl lifted a hand to her neck and felt the cold touch of the iron ring that encircled it. _I never thought I would have one of this on me… not in a million years_.

"Another one for identification I see…", the small, round, and seemingly fluffy alien behind the desk asked. The lizard just nodded. The fluffy creature's hairs crisped and a long, slender arm protruded from within it; the fingers of its hands looked sturdier, like sewing needles. The little critter poked the point of its index in an ink bottle…

"Race?", it asked. The girl didn't know if he was addressing her or the lizard-folk. The reptile just tilted its head to the side. Annoyed, the hairy alien looked at the girl. "Your race, dear?"

"Ah…", she stammered, "… human". The notary scribbled over the paper in front of him. The girl was able to see it was some kind of Registration Form.

"Age?", it asked now.

"23", she said and the alien jotted down that information too.

"Gender?", the fluffy ball asked.

"Are you serious!?", the girl complained, "I'm Female, of course!"

"We never know", the alien said – if he had had shoulders, he would have shrugged, "the Morphaderithe(1) can look like females and be males, look like males and be females or… be both at the same time".

"Morpha… what?", the girl asked puzzled. _I don't think I have ever heard of that species before_, she thought. However, the critter paid no heed to her bewilderment and kept going with his questions.

"Height?"

"158 cm… or 1.58 meters… or 5 feet 3 inches aprox…", she sighed. _Whatever your measuring system is_.

"Weight?", the alien asked monotonously.

"You can't ask a woman that!?", the girl said outraged. The alien sighed and tapped the sharp finger on the ink bottle.

"53 kilos… or 106 pounds…", the girl muttered unwillingly. The scratching of the alien's writing was his only reply.

"Previous occupation?"

"Scientist and Inventor", she said.

"Name?", it asked.

"I don't see the point…", the girl started but the alien seemed uninterested in what she had to say so she cut herself short, "Brief… Bulma Brief".

The fluffy ball finished its writing - adding the obvious physical features of the girl, like hair, eye and skin color in the form - and then placed a stamp on the sheet. It then placed the form in the "Out" pile and motioned its hand to let the lizard-folk know he had finished.

"Take her to cage SI-03", it boringly said, "and you better not bite her for a meat sample. I'll know if you do".

She felt the lizard poke the middle of her back with a talon and she walked in front of the reptile this time. _Just my luck_, she bitterly thought; her steps echoed in the corridor.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

(1) To refer to one of the species, the term is Morphaderith. In this case, for its plural, I will use the "e" at the end.

A/N: Well, here it is. The intro to the story I have come up now. For people that has read my previous fanfics you know the drill: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


End file.
